DE 198 35 466 A1, which goes back to the same applicant, shows a braking and damping device for movable cabinet components, as for example, pull-out slides on drawers. This device is already located between a movable cabinet component (drawer rail) and a stationary cabinet component (cabinet rail). A draw-in ‘closing’ device, as is made known from the state of technology, is likewise located there. The damper activates a braking/damping of the closing motion caused by a manual push, as well as a braking/damping of the closing motion caused by the draw-in closing device. The braking/damping is caused by braking elements, which function as friction brakes in the form of block brakes when the drawer closes. A control element is uncoupled by a driver pin, so that a spring can pull the drawer in a braked manner into the closed position. So even a drawer that closes with a high rate of speed, is braked by a correspondingly larger spreading action on the block brakes.
The disadvantage thereby is that during the opening process, the draw-in spring force, plus the force of the block spreading spring, must be overcome. The braking and/or damping characteristic is difficult to adjust in friction systems. Above all, the uniform function cannot be guaranteed for the long term.